Kagome's Known Admirior
by Lady Katreina
Summary: {PG13 due to my and inuysha's mouths} Inuyasha is a star in a band, Kagome or betterly known as Kais is a celebrety. InuKag, SanMir,
1. Unayuans

Hi this is my first true fanfic. Written at 12:10am. I hope you like it. My other one was a gimmic, kind of. (because it belongs just to me as it dos my cousin)** Dont be afraid to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I will and when I do I will go and share the glory with all the other deserving girls out there. (**and rip up all of his clothing and distribute it evenly then lock him up in a petting zoo to be hugged by me and the diserving girls! Heh Heh)

**Chapter 1 (more like a few paragraphs not fit to be called a chapter, oh well...)**

* * *

Kagome flinched, the heat was unbearable how her mother got her to go outside was beyond her. 

The day had started out like any other, getting up, freshening up that included warm-up, then after all the ups were gone she'd have to head over to the Company. Meaning she would have another boring day modeling, though with Miroku around who could call it boring? Constantly trying to sneak a peek at the girls Miroku was a very polite if not noticeable pervert.

Kagome looked up, the sun stinging her eyes; even behind the thick sunglasses the sun was horribly bright.

Soon she would see Sango, Kikyo, Kagura and Kana, and after modeling, they would drop the white Kana off at the elementary school, followed by them parking in the school's extensive parking lot.

Every day each of the girls hoped that no one would notice their close appearances to the famous models: of which had no identity, they were nameless but loved.

Happy and very giddy, Kagome hoped for another school day with Inuyasha. The school hunk, though everyone should have been scared of him for turning full. The last time he turned full demon he threw one of the students across the lunch room, meaning he was very strong, which made him more popular. (like he needed it.)

After the modeling session, which gave them _tons_ of cash each work week, Kikyo headed for the elementary school.

Because of the constant flow of cash each of the girl's parents soon got a share of their millions; Kikyo gave her parents 10 of her profit, 20 went to Kagura and Kana's parents (that's about 40 of the girls profit put together) and Kagome and Sango game all of their money to their relatives or parents, (while keeping one mil at hand just incase)

Driving up to the high school (which I don't know the name for) Kikyo let Kagome and Sango out, dropping them off at the entrance. Leaving Kagura to sneak off with Kikyo to set up Partner Shop (Pretty successful business if I do say so myself explained later).

"Kagome!" whispered Sango with a hint of force in her voice.

Kagome looked up walking down the hallway with a ton of followers, was Inuyasha, in his normal red shirt and black denim pants.

* * *

Inuyasha parents were famous and that meant so was he. He had loads of money stashed away for doing nothing, he had servants (school 'followers') for being popular, and he had loads of fan mail for being cute. He hated it, though sometimes it did have it's perks, and its downfalls, for example: he wanted to go over and talk to Kagome Huragashi but he couldn't because his posse wouldn't let him.

Besides his crush on Kagome he also liked the idol singer, dancer, model and actress Kais. She had not a real name but a stage name, he wish he knew her counterpart, though he had an odd feeling about the connection between the two; even more so when he heard Kagome speaking to Sango the other day...

* * *

_"Kagome come here look at this!" Sango said quickly._

_Kagome hummed contentedly: "Hmm..." _

_"We are in the Paper."_

_"Ya we have won a lot of medals haven't we like the last swimming competition-" Kagome was quickly cut off by Sango's cough._

_"NO! _THE_ newspaper, you twit!" Kagome coughed. Looking down she saw a picture of herself on stage labeled Kais, along with Sango as Jax, Kikyo as Hunaru, Kana as Yutan, and Kagura as Tohru._

_Gasping for breath Kagome quickly looked up at Sango in astonishment. The headlines said: 'The Hot new females sweeping the nation? Unayuans.' Below it had a quick description of a poll they took, the girls where right along with the guy band that consisted of Miroku, (the bastard! He's our agent...) Shessomaru, Naraku, and none other than Inuyasha_ (yes he is in a band that's where he gets a lot of money, even though he calls himself a lazy push over)

* * *

**_Please_** review! I hope you'll review even if it's bad I at least want one review! Ill take what I can get.


	2. May I take you to the dance?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha Yada, Yada, Yada... **--** (I will hear me? I WILL

Oh and on a lighter note,

Thank you animefreak12564! Now I can make a new chapter; if you sent me a review and I didn't get it thank you anyways.

* * *

Kagome sat down with her friend Sango on one of the smaller eight seating tables, going over the day's events nothing exciting going on. Kagome sighed, Sango looked frazzled, "Hmm, what's wrong?"

"Haven't you _heard!?!_" Sango snorted after Kagome shook her head, "So you aren't going to the school dance tonight?"

"I might. I just need to convince my mom..." Kagome trailed off eyes glassing over, her mother was for the idea, but Kagome didn't really want to go to the upcoming dance; too many guys liked her and her friend.

Sango looked quizzically at the girl across from her, "Last I heard, your mother was gung ho about the dances, at least now she'll let you go." Sango's mother hadn't let her go to any of the dances either because Kagome wasn't going. Kagome knew this, she sighed:

"I don't want to ruin your fun."

Sango purposely made her eyes twinkle making her companion's nerves jumpy, "You know? We could... Oh never mind." Sango walked off leaving the table open for any one to join her.

* * *

Inuyasha looked over, 'Finally, Kagome's alone.' Shaking off the thin mob that was following him back to his table, he headed for Kagome, knowing he wouldn't get another chance anytime soon.

* * *

"Go on! The worst she could say is no." Koga said to himself, going over he sat next to Kagome, "Uh, Kagome would you..."

* * *

'Damn' Inuyasha veered away from her table, 'wait, is that? Is that Koga?!?' Inuyasha mentally kicked himself. 'He'll probably have her wrapped in his arms by the end of the night.' Going to the water fountain and taking a long exaggerated drink he could see Kagome and Koga perfectly, provided no one passed in front of him... The posse finally caught up with him, '_Why_ do I _have_ to be popular.'

* * *

"Sooo, you want these two together?" the girl said pointing to the school pictures.

"Yup." the employer flicked an envelope at the woman behind the counter.

The girl eyed it warily, "You know I don't take money." Slitting the packet open, Kikyo looked at the inside, laughing she handed it over to Kagura, who laughed. "Sure why not? Good for more than one laugh!" Chuckling Kikyo leaned closer to the thin semi-transparent glass that separated her customer from herself. "You know I get him back when we're done with this joke."

Sango sighed, "I know."

Kagome's mother had called to tell her that she was going with Sango to her house, and she had left a dress at her house, so she was found walking with Sango to the large estate which her family owned for generations.

Sango couldn't help but feel giddy; today her friend was going to be paired with Inuyasha!

**Sorry for the horrible "cliff hanger,"(not as in suspence but as in quality) this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be. Oh well, Please review! (And what do these stand for: AU and R&R is it rest and relaxation) Please give me ideas as needed.**

**Lady Kitty Kat**


	3. I dun wanna go

Disclamer I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.... Oh I'm working on it!

Thanks for the lovely reviews... Oh and Ying PLEASE keep Yang at bay while this gos up! Sorry for taking Sessy plush like that, and I have no Idea why they do that, I just couldn't fit mine in the fudle era I guess. And wouldn't Inuyasha look HOT in Japanese school uniform?!? (though I like his clothing now...) Thanks noodle56... odd name too... Sorry I just couldn't end it properly! (please forgive) And stormdemon I like your story (Inuyasha's Brave, Strong and Pink, and yours twins.... racking brain... for... names of storys...of people...) x-cleverclaws-x is this soon enough? and animefreak321654 you are my 1st reviewer... Ever. Thanx for all the support guys no wait gals!?! On to the story.

-8:59-

-9:07-

"Hnnm?" Kagome opened her eyes after a vigorus shaking from Sango.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango said. Sango threw a black slip to the cross-legged girl on the bed. "We're going to be Late!"

"Hnnm?" Kagome grumbled, repeating her question. "but... but I gotta ask my mom." Kagome paused in mid-yawn thinking, 'I used that excuse before,' letting the yawn open her mouth fully she turned to the tapping noise Sango was making. 'No use trying to get out of this one.' Kagome looked at the dress, Surprized she blurted out, "My MOM gave me this???"

"Yah, Isn't it cute?" Sango said winking.

"What the Hell was she thinking? That I'm a Prostitute?!?" Sango gasped;

"Your so dense!" Songo reached to the back of her closet and sighed, "I wanted to keep this. Oh well." she shoved a smirk to the back of her mouth and but on it.

Gasping Kagome looked at the dress that her friend held up; It was red, not light just dark, but frilly and flowing, with all color reds that any grand painter could come up with, across the neck was beautiful lacing intricatly weaved, across from the little silk flowers that nestled in the crook of the necklineing, were highly petite silken black bows. Even though the dress was stunning, Kagome was still shocked: "That's... that's my mom's mothers dress!" Kagome was crying, her mother trusted her.

Afraid her friend might be going mental she turned to go, almost not hearing her friends whispers "No, I love it. Can you help me get it on?" Turning around Sango saw Kagome still crying but in a happy way.

Inuyasha looked up the aqua-green ceiling reflecting in his golden orbs. Turning his gaze on the clock, he noticed he was going to be late, 'Damn, those "followers" will think it's "fashionably late. Uh, and if I don't go they'll kill me.' Sighing in disgust Inuyasha got up, pulled out a modest work suit and threw it on the floor, juping up and down on it he ran and got the perfume he kept for just such an occasion. While he was heading back he grabbed a VERY unrealistic plastic flower, and sprayed it too. Smiling he thought of what the girls would say.

"What would Kagome say? Tsk. Tsk."

"Sheesh Miroku! You could kill a person with your steath." The hanyou said sarcasticly.

"You think?" retorted Miroku just as dryly. "Bet your brother could."

"Could I?" Sesshomaru said looking at his nails.

"How did you guys get IN here? Your worse than girls! You really are, no but really I didn't have two keys made." Miroku looked at his suspiously. "Oh! OH! I forgot that... Oh man! Im dense!"

"Of course you are, of course I wouldn't be surprized, this really dosn't resemble your room..."

"Pheesh! Is my personal business YOUR business?" Inuyasha looked at Koga sharply.

"Of course. Exspecally when we are supposed to sing!" Inuyasha jumped up and put the rumpled suit on and stuck the fake flowers in his breast pocket.

"The HELL we ARE!"

"I can send you there if you want." Koga met Inuyasha's glare with one of his own. "Oh were you planning on Mmm, maybe going with Kagome?"

"Fuck, you got to her first didn't you!" Inuyasha was on the verge of attack.

"So I saw Koga go up to you today. What happend?"

'He asked me to the dance. AFTER he played in the band, or DJ'd or something.' I cant tell her that! "He was wondering how to do, " Kagome gulped, "a Math problem?"

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." Sango shook her head while pulling the dress over Kagome. "Of course."

Sorry for the 'cliff hanger' Please Review! I hope you like it!


	4. Backing out on the dog

Disclaimer – I don't not, not own deh Inuyasha. Tsk tsk So sorry, but as you see I'm working on it.

I am so giddy! I have so many reviews, 11 of them! I know it doesn't sound like much to most of you but I was happy to get ONE! Yay! And, Im already on chaper #4!!! Even though I'd never do as good as some of the storys Ive read on Fan Fiction I know you're still cheering me on so thanks for all the support.

* * *

"Kagome! You are going to this dance!" Sango said while pushing the red dressed Kagome down the side walk. Struggling to keep balance and Kagome moving Sango pushed a little harder than she needed. 

Stumbling Kagome looked up and scowled at her counterpart, "You're so mean." Kagome pouted.

Offering her hand Sango pouted back, "No, you're mean! Backing out! Backing out, two minutes before we get there, and Inu- Oops." Sango smiled comicly and patted her mouth.

"We're not two minutes away! And what about a dog?" Kagome said confused, "It's almost ten minutes before we can get there." Just then Miroku drove up in one of the company's unmarked vans (looks more like a semi than anything else), snuffed out, Kagome sighed half heartedly,

"What the hell?" Dragging Kagome in the back, she noted that Kagura and Kikyo were also delicately stuffed into the large trailer. They were currently dining on one of the many comforts their company had to offer, tea. "Miroku? Why are we going to do a job, of all nights?" Kagome was behind Sango but she could feel the heat radiation off of her, while Kikyo and Kagura were ignoring the heated one sided argument.

"Sango," using a teacher voice Miroku continued, "I'm humbly bringing you to the lovely dance! Why would I take this night away from you, especially when all of you are so hot?" Kikyo shot a killing look at the driver; Kagura shifted her legs made scuffling sounds on the carpet.

Exhausted Kagome slumped down on the over stuffed side chair, and wearily killed Miroku with the finger squishing stunt. Wishing she felt his fragile flesh between her fingers, Kagome stood up.

"So why did you really take us in the van?"

"I told you, to take you to the dance." Miroku smiled evilly, and under his breath added 'and to take advantage of four beautiful women.

Hearing this Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, "Four beautiful women with wonderful attitudes and strikingly good fighting skills, pun intended." Frowning she turned to Miroku's frightened smile.

"Hmm, okay I get your point, but I really am taking you to the dance."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Inuyasha what's taking you so long?" 

"Where's Miroku, he's late!"

"Well, he said he was going by himself."

_Damn,_ Inuyasha jumped into the car, "Shessomaru (not spelled correctly) you're going to take us!" Shessomaru decided that he didn't want a before the beans were spilled so he crawled into the driver's seat. Koga took the back.

"When we get there I'll kill him."

"Of course you will," Koga said sarcastically, "he's bringing Kagome and her friends to the party."

"**_WHAT!!!!!!!!!!"_** Inuyasha exclaimed exploding, "**_THE HELL! YOU LET MIROKU TAKE GIRLS TO A PARTY?!?! ALONE?!!!! WHAT THE HELL WHY?!?_**" Koga leaned forward,

"To get you riled up." Inuyasha was still steaming, hooking his seatbelt in Inuyasha turned to see Koga didn't have his on. Snickering he stuck his foot over on the car break. Flying forward Koga found a black elbow in his face.

"Well that's comforting, I'm sure you're happy about riling me up." Buckling up Koga muttered something that sounded close to 'mutt' and 'dying' or 'dead.' Sniffing, Inuyasha asked, "So how far away from the dance are we?"

"About two minutes." Shessomaru turned right.

* * *

"So I know Kana can't come, but where did you put her?" Sango asked Kagura. 

"She's with my mom." Kagura dabbed the crumb of a cracker off her red painted lips. The car stopped at a red light. "So where are you're brothers?" directing her question at Kagome too.

Sango went first, "With Kagome's mom." Saying that she pretty much answered Kagome's question too, which helped because Kagome was intent on sleeping. The vehicle started moving forward.

After a while Sango noticed Miroku wasn't the driver anymore "What the heck?"

Waking, "Hmm? What?" Looking forward Kagome saw a green coated person driving. "Who... Who're you?" Kagome said still intoxicated by the sleeping she had.

The person turned around. Hugging each other, Kagome and Sango screamed wide eyed in unison, "You're. You're HIM!"

* * *

So how do you like it? I am sorry for the cut off. (Oh and this is not a crossover to Powerpuff Girls, just wanted to get that cleared up, cause there is a bad guy in PpG that is named Him.) Again thanks for the support. Oh and has anyone noticed that you cant use the "star" in writing a story anymore. Because for me it dosn't work. 


	5. With Diasuke

Disclaimer – I don't own the inu Inuyasha, or any of 'her' characters. They're the GODDESS'S!! (You know who I'm talking about!)

"_I can't believe Kagome is stuck with Miroku! SHE'LL lose her VERGINITY." "INUYASHA!!! IM NOT THAT DUMB!!"! You can hear a slap in the background. "Well, let's get to the story, heh, heh." _"This _is_ the story!!" _"What! You didn't tell us that!" then Miroku mumbled, "Stupid writer." "AHHHHHuch" _"Now let's start again, shall we."_ Inuyasha cowards to the corner, and stumbles out, "O-okay, 'poor Miroku'" cowering Inuyasha gets up almost tripping over Miroku's half dead body,_

_I can't believe Kagome's stuck with Miroku! How stupid can my comrades be! _Still very unhappy Inuyasha looked out the window, then at the car's side mirror, reviewing the ever so common writing on it: 'objects in the mirror may be closer than they appear.' Shifting his gaze to look at the person behind him rather than the lettering, he snickered under his breath, _Hmm_, he snorted, _I hope is eye turns black, Ooo look a bruise is already coming!_

Sango and Kagome looked like all hell broke loose... and came to tickle them to death? The girls were giggling, wide eyed and breathless, so how they got the signature 'Scream of Adoring Fans' to come past their gurgling lips they'll never know.

Kikyo looked up, her eyes got bright. Turning around Kagura just fainted in happy bliss. Driving their truck was none other than the dreamy-eyed-never-been-dated Diasuke. "So Diasuke," Kikyo giggled, "do you wish to come to the dance?" trying to act serious had never ever been harder for her.

"Sure," the superstar said nonchalance. "I wanted to see your talent." The girls straitened, this was only for show biz, and even Kagura got out of her stupor.

"Oh," the girls looked at each other, "we're not performing tonight."

"I know." the older girls felt their blood run hot, while the young ones were still in a stupor.

"Huh," Sango found herself asking. Diasuke gave no answer.

"What do you think?!?" whispered Kikyo. Sango felt as if the older girl was killing her with her haunting stare.

"Oh..." Sango said knowingly, though she had no idea what Kikyo meant.

Kagome slipped back into the sleepy state, "How long?"

"_Kagome_," Kikyo whispered.

"_Kikyo,_" Kagome whined back. "How far?"

"We're here." Kagome jumped out of the van and ran as if her life depended on it.

I'm sorry it's short; I'm starting on the other chapter RIGHT AWAY! Kay! So unless my internet is starting to go buggy I'm going to be posting it RIGHT AWAY!

I Like the name Disuke alot, It has been (as to the extent of my knowlege) in both DNAngel and Tokyo Mew Mew. But no he's not a dog or a fourteen year old, he's supposed to be a popular model? what ever I don't care.


	6. Prod?

Sorry for the short Chapter 5 I'll try to make this one longer. Thanks for the reviews, in order after chapter 5-

3) Kimitoshi- Yah, I know what you mean, it's SO Darn ANnOyiNg!! 2) Sarcasm Girl8- Wow, to the point... 1) Ying & Yang twins- WHAT!! cries No I would HATE!! That!! cries again Okay Here you go, I really will try to make it longer.

* * *

Inuyasha got out, "Do we have to go? I mean we could just turn back and not have to suffer the crowd. 

Shessomaru shook his head, "No Inuyasha, we're performing tonight remember."

"And I'm going with Kagome, remember?"

"No, you said- Ouch!" Inuyasha heard a giggle and looked behind him.

"Sorry!" Kagome said the person she hit, not knowing who it was she kept up the chase, hoping Sango wouldn't catch her.

Sango heaved, 'how the could Kagome be so fast?'

Inuyasha looked in amazement, Kagome had just accidentally hit him, and her friend was chasing her, and they were going the opposite way of the school. "Kagome, Kagome, wait up!"

Sango stopped; panting she sat down on the curb. "You catch her." She said to Inuyasha, looking Inuyasha could not see Kagome so he asked his brother to track her down.

"Have you seen Miroku, he hopped out of the car and we found Diasuke in it." Inuyasha sighed happily.

"Hmm, Miroku, no we haven't seen him." Koga said, "But I would like to know..." here he whispered to Sango. Her eyes got wide. Here she slapped him adding to the bruises.

"If she didn't say 'yes' then _don't_ push!" Sango stomped off towards the school. "Uh, Inuyasha do you think your brother can catch her."

"I sure hope so."

Inuyasha looked around the party; since he had just arrived the people hadn't seen him yet. Sure that Kagome hadn't arrived yet he decided to move in the shadows.

When Shessomaru finally walked through the doors, Inuyasha had drunk at least four gallons of punch. All of which he had to sneak out and sip a few drops before anyone headed for the punch bowl. Kagome looked hassled, her hair was kind of messy, her dress was crinkly and her eyes were ablaze. Inuyasha looked around the entryway; no one seemed to be on the steps at the time so he headed over.

Kagome looked around she saw Sango eating, 'Humph' she thought, heading towards her friend she descended. 'White...' she saw white, or silver. 'Shessomaru?' no it wasn't him; he was heading towards the DJ. 'Inuyasha...' Her legs got weak, she was sure it was him. Kikyo saw her and started towards the girl.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, I guess so..." 'Wow! Is Kikyo being nice?'

"Good, I don't want you passing out in front of me, that wouldn't be good" 'Guess not.'

"WHAT!! We're doing a prod.! Today!"

"Yah," Kikyo said it as if she wasn't over five, "a stage performance, for the school."

"Good. What?" Kikyo sighed incredulously.

"Performance, t'night, stupid talent show, tonight." Kagome could see the older girl's teeth grit.

Inuyasha was still heading towards Kagome, even though now Sango and Kikyo flanked the girl. Inuyasha muttered something incomprehensible.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you?" Inuyasha turned; the teacher on the stage was looking for him. With him Koga, Shessomaru and Miroku stared into the crowd. Each with different expressions, Shessy's (sorry for the nickname) was unreadable, Koga's annoyed, and Miroku smiled triumphantly as if he won something.

"Tonight, instead of having our normal band, we are having talented bands play to a 'Battle of the Bands."

* * *

Sorry it's so small I'll try to make the next one bigger. 


	7. Inu's Song

_**.--.** i'm so sorry! **.--.**_

* * *

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and sighed. He looked pissed, she bet that she did too. Looking over at Kikyo, her blood started to cool off, Kikyo was tripping over her own feet. '_Ew! Is she... staring at Kouga?!?'_

Kikyo, was in fact, not staring at Kouga, she was staring at Inuyasha, figuring out a way to get Kags hooked up with him. Looking over at Kagome and seeing the confused look on her face she got an idea.

The music started to play. Kagome, for the life of her, could not understand _how_ they got the instruments up there. Naraku was at the keyboard, Sesshomaru on the trap set, Miroku was playing lead guitar and backup singer and Inuyasha lead singer. Starting out slow Inuyasha caressed the Mic..

_When, I look into your face_

_your face_

_When, I look into your eyes_

_I see..._

Here the music sped up and everyone (mainly Inuyasha and Miroku, because both Naraku and Sesshomaru had really blank looks on their faces) started bouncing/rocking to the music.And the singers joined.

_Hatred consuming you_

_love has lost its way_

_From your eyes I can see you hating me_

_So I just have to try harder _

_you know I'd _

_love you_

_I'd do anything for your majesty_

_I'd cross the earth through the skies_

_to find you waiting there_

_there for me_

_for me I hope you'll love me too_

_cause I love you will my all_

_My all has gone, my love has faded_

_I see no way out of here I hope you come_

_Is it you I see, loving me_

_Is it you come to see me through_

_I love you_

Kagome gaped, she hated cheering for the other team and she usually only clapped, but this song was awesome she loved it. And whooping for it only made the effect on her worse.

Inuyasha looked into the group of classmates cheering for them. He saw Kagome, his heart flopped, twice. He had written it for her, he liked her enough to call it love. She was defiantly giving cheering her all. Inuyasha then saw Kouga moving closer to her, growling in his throat Inuyasha started to go towards her when he got choked up with laughter. Apparently Kagome had not agreed to go with Kouga and she had spotted him, because while she was jumping, she was jumping opposite Kouga. It was obvious to anyone on stage that she did not want to be next to him.

* * *

_Oh my, I'm sorry.... I hope you liked my song. I wish you could hear the sung version. __I'm watching Shrek 2 so I'll try to write more. Thank you. Please review!_


	8. Kais's Song

**Uh oh! Now I have to figure out a way to top Inuyasha's song! -- Okay here I go I'll try my best.... eh heh, heh... yeah.

* * *

**

On a spur of a moment thing Kagome stopped jumping. She needed to find the team, she was going to use her song. Positively radiant, Kagome flew through the crowd.

"Um..." the teacher walked onto the stage. Leaving the instruments the guys went backstage. "Okay... sure. Now the next band we're playing consists of Kikyo, Sango, Kagome and Kagura." A large cheer, somewhat louder than the guy's had gotten, lifted from the crowd.

Thankfully Kagome had found the group and told them of her idea, Sango loving the idea, and seeing this as a chance to get Inuyasha to like Kagome Kikyo and Kagura agreed.

_Come here,_

_Just because I hate you doesn't mean I have to leave_

_Just because I hate you doesn't mean I have to greave_

This is how Kagome started. Unlike in the other songs, this song was entirely her own singing solo. Sango was on the guitar, Kikyo at the keyboard and Kagura at trapset.

_But just because I found you appealing don't mean I have to love you_

_Just because I saw you once_

_or twice_

_standin' there in the rain waitin' for me_

_Don't mean I love you_

_But seeing you there loving me from up close_

_Tore me wide open, See I rushed into your arms lookin'_

_for your sympathy, Didn't look to where this leads_

_But now thanks to you I love you_

_For you_

_But don't go thinkin' you have any privileges_

_With me_

_When you decided I was right_

_I decided you were wrong_

_So don't go thinkin' you get too much love_

_cause I won't give much_

_To you... my love_

_I found you there looking for me, standing in the rain_

_.... I love you...

* * *

_

((Oh my fleas! -- I don't like this song very much I sure hope you do. -- it's supposed to be really good... but it's not! --))

* * *

With whoops the crowd clearly had screamed them self hoarse.

Blushing Kagome said "This was not our own song but we borrowed it from the Unayuans, I hope you'll forgive us." the crowd let out a forgiving whoop.

"Well, wasn't that just the darndest thing?" Throwing drinks, both punch and some spiked punch they had made at the teacher, the students booed at him. Afraid he might get hurt he flew onto the floor just before he told the girls to wait backstage.

"Thanks," called Kagome, " I hope you get out of it." Smiling the girls went backstage.

Only to meet-

* * *

**Oh my I don't know who they should meet should it be Inuyasha? Kouga? Some junky gang? Ooo! Please help me! and to my latest reviewers (sorry I haven't been thanking you 'publicly' latey) I'm not going to be taking favor but now i'm just going to thank the people reviewing the latest chapter (for e.g. reviews 4 this chappie will be thanked in chap. 9)**

**leeania( )  
thanks for reviewing **Um well I guess I updated too soon... Maybe I should slow down my updateing time... jk


	9. Super short shorts

"Thanks," called Kagome, " I hope you get out of it." Smiling the girls went backstage.

Only to meet-

**Well no thanks to you guys I don't know who they're supposed to meet! Oh well, I sure hope you like the way I put it.**

Only to meet a gang of reckless looking drunks. Kagome looked around for Inuyasha who had gone backstage before her, only to see blackness, and the drunks. The music from another band started to play. Summoning up the few reserves of courage she had she took off her left shoe. Looking at the girls around her only Sango had a weapon at hand.  
_Ah! Good she's got her Boomerang with_. (So I don't know how to spell the name of her weapon so sue me, it's not like you could get anything from me)  
Kikyo and Kagura looked deadly, because that's just the way they are, and the guys were coming after the younger two anyways. Throwing the shoe Kagome hit the 1st guy making a grunting sound the guy ignored the bruise forming on his skull. Sango was about to hit the first guy when...

**_Muha ha ha ha!! Since not one_** ('cept faithful angelicjapgurl)**_Bothered to give me any ideas!!!!!!!!!!! You'll have to just deal!! Now! WHAT SHALL HAPPEN NOW!! _**(sorry I didn't use your idea AJGangelicjapgurl if you do have an Idea now I'm going to jump at it and use it.)**_Now! if your reviews do not contain an IDEA what's going to happing or GUESSING I'm going to keep making my stories short and sentences NON ENDING!!! MUHA HA HA HA!! _**(sorry AJG, you'll have to bear with me here)

Special thanks to:  
binkytingston- my you're a livily one (or should I say bunch) I'm glad you like it  
angelicjapgurl- thank you for giving me ideas BUT SOME PEOPLE just don't know when to take a clue when they're help is needed.... Looking at no one in partictular>>  
darkprincess893- here you go, more  
Angel of Darkness and Death- that's not drama, it's suspence, says lol sarcasticly jk

All the people who reviewed better be happy I had to carry the names from one page to another because stuped me forgot to save the e-mails I was sent! hits head agenced wall  
Well it's 11:24PM here and I'm shot, good night.(don't take that literally)


	10. Change the POVs

Sango was about to hit the first guy when...

* * *

**Wow! A whole bunch of people reviewed**! But I have the creepy feeling most of you haven't read ALL of what I wrote like for example WHAT I'M SAYING RIGHT NOW!! -- Okay well here you go. -- (oh and p.s. 'pre-script' I'll be changing from 3rd person to 1st person and vise-versa. 'this is 1st person')

* * *

Miroku jumped out and hit the guy with the flat of his hand, Inuyasha was close behind punching most of the guys so hard that they passed out on the spot. My jaw dropped, "Ow!" jaw dropping really hurt. In a moment I found myself in Inuyasha's arms, bridal style. 

"Are you okay?" he looked really concerned.

"Yeah, it's just-" I was cut off, because he had started running toward the exit. Gasping for breath I choked out a rough few words, "No," breath, "I'm- Okay!"

"No. You're not. Look!" Stopping Inuyasha set me down and touched my cheek, showing me his finger I gulped audibly. It had blood on it.

"But, Inuyasha. That's not my-" I gasped, and this time not from lack of air. Inuyasha was bleeding, and badly. "INUYASHA!!!!!"

-Inuyasha's P.O.V.-

"But, Inuyasha. That's not my-" Confused I looked at my hand quickly. 'Oops, shouldn't of done that.' My wounds were reopening, and the hall was getting dark.

"Kagome?" she was frantically trying to drag me towards the nurse's office. Somehow we made it there. Her face red from exhaustion, she looked worried. Touched, I reached my hand up to her cheek and touched wetness. 'She is crying. I'm such a fool getting in that fight' "I am sorry Kagome, I made you cry." She looked down at me in surprise. Getting up on my elbows, I leaned towards Kagome's damp face, she looked so beautiful. I kissed her... then all went black.

-3rd person-

Sango and Miroku were in the back room with the rest of each band. Sango was very worried and Miroku held her back. "They'll be fine. Don't worry!"

"But!" Then Sango looked back at Kikyo and Kagura. Each giving her and evil glare. "Let's just stay here, they're just fine!"

Miroku looked exasperated, "That's what I said! ... well, since we're alone-" Sango slapped him. Miroku, used to being "abused" just rubbed his cheek. "I was going to say since we're alone we might as well practice!"

"Oh," Sango blushed.

"Well... what were you thinking, my sweet. We could do that too."

If Kagome was listening she probably would have heard the sound of a slap, clear across the school, but she wasn't, she was racing around looking for a nurse. And at each corner or dead end, she would touch her lips, something people would have found odd if they were watching her, but they weren't.

**To you who reviewed ch. 9 (thanks for reviewing)**

midnight-azn  
TwistedBlackAndRedRose  
fallen214  
EbonyPrincess( )  
angel-from-hell321  
leeania  
PisxiePam  
angelicjapgurl  
xXKagomeXx  
binkytingson  
darkprincess893  
Angel of Darkness and Death  
Kagome818  
inu-kitsune-youkai

**Again thanks for reviewing Ch. 9. And I hope you like this one please tell me by: reviewing. (Than you can see your name up there with the rest of them) thanks a bunch!**


	11. Kags no like Inu

If Kagome was listening she probably would have heard the sound of a slap, clear across the school, but she wasn't, she was racing around looking for a nurse. And at each corner or dead end, she would touch her lips, something people would have found odd if they were watching her, but they weren't.

**Dude I need more Inu/Kag... whistles**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, breathing steadily he looked so... adorable. His ears were starting to twitch Kagome nearly screamed in delight but she remembered she was in a hospital.

Leaning back on the plastic chair beside his bed- the one that she slept in last night- she relayed what happened. Finally finding the nurse she led her to Inuyasha. The nurse, too drunk to do much good, called the ER. They had sent an ambulance and in Inuyasha went. Kagome had jumped into Kikyo's car, after quickly asking her whether or not she could use it, and trailed the truck.

Staying all night was no problem after she had told her mom what had happened- which was a little mixed up, her mother didn't get that she was in there _with_ someone, not for _herself!_

Kagome sighed, standing up she stretched. Looking at Inuyasha she nearly sobbed, although the white blanket was pulled up to his neck, she could see the pained look in his face and remembered the extensive wounds on his body.

Looking at the ceiling, Kagome sighed, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Inuyasha groaned, his head hurt... on second thought his whole body hurt; his stomach was empty and he would have sworn that something died, despite the sterilized smell that came with infirmarys. "Beep, beep. Beep, beep." _A heart monitor? Who's hurt... WAS IT KAGOME!_ Trying to get up his body groaned. _I sure hope it was just me..._ pulling his eyes open Inuyasha saw a ceiling.

_Unimportant,_ looking to his left he saw the monitor and other hospital equipment. _Useful but uneventful_.Looking toward the end of the bed, where he hoped his legs were still attached, he saw hospital food pushed up against the wall half eaten. _So that's was the smell was... disgusting!_

Closing his eyes he decided he was tired and- _What's that smell._ Still having his eyes closed, he sifted though the mired of smells. _Why didn't I notice it before? It's a beautiful... something... Flowers? Nope- Well I'm lost might as well 'investigate.'_ His eyes fluttered open, much less harshly than before. Looking to his right he nearly jumped off the bed and into the florescent lights above him. "Kagome!"

His voice was a harsh whisper but she must have heard, for in a second she was at his side. "Are you okay? I made sure they checked you! Even though they do it anyways, I made sure! Are you hurt? Is your circulation being cut off? Is your breathing okay?"

His eyes nearly filled up with tears- she was asking questions _way_ to loudly. "I'm fine." Clearing his throat he asked her were they were.

She answered saying that they were in a hospital, _obviously!_

"Why are _you_ here?" Inuyasha looked up into Kagome's brown eyes, they were, amazingly, unreadable.

"I had to make sure you were okay. Don't want one of the best going cripple do we?" Kagome gathered up her jacket and continued rambling while walking out the door, "No, we wouldn't now if..." The door closed and Inuyasha decided not to strain his ears. Not sure if she was giving him a straight answer or not he got up.

A horrible "_skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" _Filled his already damaged ears. A doctor and three nurses, one of which was a male, hurried in. The doctor chuckled, she looked at Inuyasha funny and glanced at the room, making sure the nurses were hooking the equipment back up. "So," she sighed, "Kag's gone, is she? And I was just getting to know the girl."

"What?" Inuyasha was confused, and his brain was getting sluggish, glancing up he saw one of the females putting a syringe into an IV that probably led to his arm or some dumb place. She looked down and smiled, she was pretty but not as much as Sango and neither ever could have rivaled Kagome.

"You're lucky to get a girl like her! She was so worried about you! I hope you can get together soon, you two would make a great couple."

"Kagome, girlfriend?" _Wow, my speech is getting slurred. And I can just about hear the two year old coming out in pronunciation. _"No, Kags no like Inu! But guess- Inu- like Kags..."

Oh boy! I'm so sorry! I'll make no excuses- although the ones I have are forgivable/agreeable to-

Well here you are:

midnite-azn; TwistedBlackAndRedRose; PisxiePam; Cute Miko; xXKagomeXx; Inu; angel-from-hell321; darkprincess893; angelicjapgurl; Angel of Darkness and Death; binkytingson; xtip1x; catty ( ); AngelnoDarkness; AngelicProtection;

THANK YOU! You don't need to review, but I guess it's okay if you do...


	12. Kags sidetrip

Tapping on the glass of the baby ward, Kagome nearly squealed when one turned its sleeping head toward her. _'They're so... well, intelligent.' _Kagome watched as a nurse took one of the babies from its 'hut', or so Kagome had dubbed the incubators.

The nurse brought the blue swathed babe through the arching door, supposedly to go to his mother's room. "Um, nurse?"

The nurse turned around, "Yes, dear. Do you need help?" Kagome could see the woman was about her mother's age and had a friendly demeanor. _I sure hope so, she probably works with babies all the time!_ _Don't want the children to be affected._

Kagome shook her head no, but asked if she could see the child's mother. A flicker of suspicion crossed the nurses friendly features but was replaced by curiosity. "Well, since you've been standing here for the last twenty minutes examining the babies I'm sure your not related to the mother." Kagome flushed. _'Twenty minutes?'_

"But you seem nice enough," the nurse gave Kagome a very warm smile which Kagome returned. "Yes, you may. Poor Taturao-sama, she hasn't gotten any visitors. Not even the father."

"That's terrible!" Kagome was surprised, a father not wanting his child? _'Horrible!'_

Kagome sneaked a peak at the child, unerringly looking straight at her, its green eyes a large contrast to the small frame and dark fuzz of hair. "He's going to be a heartbreaker." The nurse joked teasingly.

Kagome solemnly nodded, though the twitching corners of her lips belied she was anything but solemn about it.

The nurse suddenly turned to Kagome, "Dear... What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"May I call you Kagome?"

The girl in question beamed, "Of course."

"Well," The nurse then stopped at a closed door and looked at Kagome sternly, "You will be Taturao Yuki's first visitor. Be kind."

"Aye. Aye, ma'am!" Kagome then did a mock salute. "She will not be offended while in my presence!"

"Taturao-sama? You have a little visitor." The nurse said as she walked in beaming, the child tucked in her arms.

"Oh, my child! My little baby boy!" The woman in the bed stretched out her arms to take the green eyed infant. Kagome could see where the green eyes came from, hers were sparkling with tears unshed.

"Taturao-sama?" The nurse asked, picking up a clipboard.

"Yes?" The bleary eyed woman looked up.

"You passed out last night." Yuki was obviously startled at this bit of information and she twisted the gold band on her finger. "And you haven't specified his name yet." Yuki chewed her lip, eyes darting from Kagome to her baby to the nurse.

"How about," Kagome said, "you let her think about it." The nurse smiled at Kagome kindly; complying, she left. "Maybe I could help you figure one out?"

"Um... I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are... And... well-"

"It's okay, I'm Higurashi Kagome. Call me Kagome please, Taturao-sama."

Yuki started to cry. Startled, Kagome moved towards the woman. Holding Yuki in her arms Kagome told her to tell her everything.

Yuki, moved by the stranger's kindness, did just that. "He was so handsome, my -" she hiccuped, "husband, I mean he seem so heroic, and- and I loved him... Or I thought I did. I met him in college, he seemed so perfect- well, perfection's never meant to last. Second year, second semester we got married. I was so blissfully in love. I should've seen it coming, but I didn't... Love- love is blind-"

"Naw," Kagome said, "just the guy who got rid of you. Some guys have-" she thought of Miroku, "perfected they're techniques." No, that's not fair, Miroku would never leave the woman who married him, he might have been a pervert but he wasn't that bad. "But go on," Kagome urged, "I want to hear how bad of an idiot this husband-wanna-be is."

Yuki giggled, and sighed. Closing her eyed Yuki shifted the baby and let him suckle. "Well, he- he urged me, I guess, to become a stay-at-home mom- no, that's not right," Scrunching up her nose she considered her words. "A stay-at-home _wife_. I don't think he ever wanted a child- because," Yuki started crying again, "the night that I told him I was pregnant he left the house."

Kagome gasped in indignation.

"No," Yuki chuckled, though Kagome could tell her heart wasn't in it. _'Well, duh, she's talking about the husband that left her, of course her heart wouldn't be in it!"_ "Not like you're thinking, he left the house... to go to a bar. When he came back I knew he was drunk. He didn't do anything, besides ignore me and pass out in our bed... then after a couple of months -he did that almost every night, go to a bar- he got the idea that I should have an abortion..." Kagome waited on baited breath, _"What happened next?"_ "That was the day I felt the baby first kick," Yuki's eyes glazed over. "The very day I had a- oh what are they called? Cat scan?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"But I had saw him, I saw my baby, all twenty digits, I heard his heart beat. I saw his eye lids, Kagome... His eye lids! Kagome I hope you will never have to face having the man you love, not truly love you. Because a part of you breaks, something inside that, had it not been for my child I would have never tried to patch up- well, I probably would have died." Yuki's sniffles nearly broke Kagome's heart and she started crying.

"Sir? _Sir?_" yelled a male, "You're not supposed to go in there!"

The door slammed open, cold brown eyes narrowed as he saw the woman on the bed, "Yuki." He growled.

* * *

No reviews like: "YOU BETTER BE sorry!" Glares daggers at AngelnoDarkness


	13. Ending Kags trip

Hey everyone, lookit what I found crammed in the back of my hard drive! I'm not really sorry I haven't updated because I've found this story isn't going anywhere and fast.  
I would like a muse. Someone who can help me develop my story to a feasable ending because I really need to finish this one (and my others).

Kagome stiffened and looked at Yuki. Yuki seemed resigned all tears gone, as if she knew this would come.  
"Hello Tarou." Kagome looked back at the man.

When the man had crashed into the room he was scowling and looked as if he was going to mutilate something, now he seemed slightly lost.

Tarou pushed a shaky hand through his short black hair.

A small noise came from the child, who had fallen asleep while Yuki was telling her story.

"Oh." It came out as if Tarou had just been punched.

"Sir, you can't be in here. This room isn't supposed to be disturbed- Ah, Taturao-sama, I'm sorry I thought you were still sleeping. Excuse me."

Yuki just nodded as he left.

"Tarou."

_She's so calm, I'd be railing on him!_

"Meet your son."

The man look as if he had been bulldozed a couple of times. "Kami." It came out as a whisper.

"Kami, oh Kami-sama." The man fell on his knees, right there in the door with tears in his eyes. "He's so beautiful. So perfect." He looked up with such self hatred and sorrow that Kagome had to blink.

"I could never ask you to take me back, and so I won't. Kami. Yuki, I could never ever convey how much you've ment to me because of awful how-" the large man shuddered, "monsterous I've been."

Tears were pooling on the floor, the baby had woken up and was looking at his mother.

"I only ask that I can support you and the baby, in any way possible. Financially, physically, even just leaving, and going away from you."

"Kagome." Yuki shifted the baby. "You can go, I'll be fine."

Reluctantly, and with a little difficulty menouvering past the weeping man, Kagome left the room.

Halfway to the nurse's station Kagome heard a shout of joy and started tearing up. _Yuki's too kind... _Oh my gosh! Inuyasha!

Biting her nails she hurried past the nurse's station, and down the corridor she knew Inuyasha to be in. Stopping only for a moment in front of his door she rushed in.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome almost squeeked as she halted midstride. Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Kikyou, Kagura, Naraku and Kanna were stuffed into the now surprisingly small hospital room. With a sleeping Inuyasha as the focal point for the crammed space Kagome sqeezed toward the girls.

"When did you all get here."

"Around an hour ago," said a sly looking Miroku. "How about you?"

"Uhm-"

The door to the room opened and the doctor Kagome had talked to before came in looking ruffled. "Everyone out! Visiting hours are not at lunch time because that gives the residents incentive to give away their healthy food." _Saved by the doctor!_

I'm not going to list names of reviewers because it's been so long I think I've deleted the reviews of:  
Nomadgirl66, YumiDarkness, LostShade, Kagome818, and suki-chan (); but I haven't.

Ugh, I need to get a life... And a muse!


End file.
